Nar'krava Suul
The Nar'krava Suul is an intelligence and special forces unit under the command of Barakus. Formed shortly before the Covenant Remnant fell, it did not come into full use until he joined The Demiurge, conducting intelligence and counter-intelligence against his enemies, as well as assassinations, sabotage, and special operations. What made this unit so unique was that the majority of the unit is comprised of non-Jiralhanae, with most of the unit being Human or Sangheili thralls personally indoctrinated and trained by Barakus or one of the unit commanders. The name comes Jiralhanae phrase that roughly translates as 'Collared Hellhound', a kind of metaphor for taming vicious animals. History Founding The start of the can be traced back to the Battle of Kanna. During the battle, Barakus was ordered to seize intelligence during the engagement, and captured Jennifer Josephine Anderson after her Prowler was shot down, and survivors of a Long-Range Reconnaissance Patrol went to rescue her. Anderson was interrogated for weeks, combining physical and psychological techniques to break her. Resistant to most techniques, Anderson’s spirit was broken by by her former employers. ONI sent a kill team to prevent her leaking intelligence, and Barakus narrowly saving her from execution. Broken by this betrayal, she turned and provided any and all information he requested. This was a tremendous boon to Barakus, who used this information to elevate his status and rank. He returned the favour by sparing her from being the main course in a banquet dedicated to Chieftain Cassius. She became a loyal servant after that, and aided in his escape from the Remnant’s fall. After this, he used her, and other thralls he broke and trained, as a counter-intelligence apparatus to ensure his survival and dominance. This allowed him to maintain an advantage over many other would be warlords. Role Equipment and Uniform Roster Originally, the team was a small ad-hoc group of loyal officers and thralls. As Barakus’s rank rose, and the organisation grew more important within his plans, he established a formal structure. Commanders *Barakus: The commander of the , he was originally involved in all elements of training and operations, but has ceded some responsibilities to other officers. Cruel and manipulating, he controls his thralls with a tight leash. However, he is far from a heartless master. His special troops are each a labour of love, and not for pointless sacrifices or suicidal battles. *Suvaxis: One of Barakus’s original pack, Suvaxis is a loyal officer, serving Barakus without hesitation or fear. Once a Captain, he suffered a severe injury that relegated him to rear line duties. Such an injury would normally see rank stripped, and duties beneath their original station, but Barakus instead placed him in command of his new unit, with a degree of freedom. When not under Barakus’s direct view, Suvaxis commands, and it’s harsh and unrelenting in his commands. *Argevus: Considered second in command to Suvaxis, Argevus was a stalker of some renown, who lead numerous intelligence operations for Barakus. Sweeping the battlefield during, or after a battle, he would recover intelligence, or captives that could provide intelligence. While sometimes cruelly called a scavenger, his skills could sway a battle. He moved to an officer position as he began to slow in age, and could begin directing operations to capture intelligence. Quiet and stoic, he directs operations with legedary precision *Favk: Favk was originally born Romeu Sousa, and was a UNSCMC field officer. Captured when his LRRP was cornered by Barakus, he was interrogated, and broken, become a loyal and subservient soldier. Favk is directly attached to the command of the to act as liaison to Barakus and Suvaxis, reporting on missions, handling operations, and arranging training. He is also a field commander, acting as an extension of Barakus's will. His name means "will like iron". *Sve and Hral: Two human brothers in the service of Barakus. While he has multiple bodyguard units, it is Sve and Hral, 'fist and claw' that remain with him at all times. Their real names, if they had any, have long since been lost, and both are loyal, and highly effective guard dogs, rarely straying far from their master. Both with abandon their own safety to protect their master. Officers The has a small group of officers who oversee deployments and training for the Nar'krava Suul. each has been hand picked. *Procurement officer *combat officer *operations *discipline officer *stalker trainer *combat trainer *intelligence trainer *combat trainer *intelligence trainer Intelligence *Kauvtum: Serving as Barakus's spymaster, Kauvtum was a Stalker, and right hand of Clan Chieftain, protecting from enemies within and without. He decided to follow Barakus and never look back. A quiet and understated individual, his skill with managing a spy network, and the individual spies, affords him tremendous clout and leverage with his fellows. Which technically subservient to Suvaxis, he often bypasses him and goes directly to Barakus, infuriating his superior. *Sidaris: a rare female Stalker, Barakus's peculiarities allow one to advance based on merit, irregardless of gender. Sidaris is worthy of her position too, being cunning and brutal in equal amounts. She performs forward intelligence gathering against his foes, leading other espionage actions, or acting as their handler in the field, collecting intelligence to be returned. She often acts as force when needed, leading reconnaissance in force against the enemy. *Iutanus: Chief Interrogator of Barakus, he studied closely at his tutelage, and was chosen to take his place as chief interrogator, and recruiter of the . An expert in breaking the will and spirit of their enemies. He specialises in psychological torture, breaking his foes without ever having to touch them. Possessing a cruelty that thrives on domination over others, he enjoys his work. *Jennifer Josephine Anderson: A former ONI intelligence officer captured during the Battle of Kanna, she is, perhaps, Barakus’s greatest work. Broken and made into a subservient agent at his beck and call, she has a great amount of freedom in her activities, and often reports directly back to Barakus. As a spy, she performs reconnaissance, espionage, and manages much of his intelligence operations in the human sphere. She has lured targets into honey traps, acted as a double agent within ONI, and continues to gather intelligence at his command. Compared to the demure and determine young woman he captured, she is fierce and crafty, but ultimately submissive to her master. She is now know as ‘Khavena’, Jiralhanae for a shade of green, sake as her eyes. *sigint *diplomatic attache *interrogator *spy *spy (Jiralhanae) *spy (Unggoy) *spy (Kig-Yar) *spy (Sangheili) Direct Action *guard team **Team Leader **5 members *extraction team *intelligence team *Recon Team *strike team *strike team *strike team Special Tasks Assassins, saboteurs, some special?